hygardfandomcom-20200213-history
Spheniscus Sharpe
Spheniscus Sharpe is a Kenku hired by the Drow as a spy. He mimicks and repeats conversation he hears. Although, his loyalty is not to Drow, but to his people. His dream is to one day return home to his family with the greatest tale of all. Sven has fine clothes as he is paid well by his Drow employers. History of Kenku Spheniscus Sharpe The Roost The Kenku roosts can be found a-top mountains in the North. They leave the "nest" in seek information and fortunes. Kenku are usually found working alone, but they congregate in secret in a Muster. Individuals only return to the Colony to mate. A Muster, Kenku Communities Kenku cluster together in secret locations to share information and blurt secrets. This is often a mass of noises and mimicked phrases with very little context. Informers and Spies Kenku take their responsibilities seriously. They are hired for their acquired knowledge and culture. The armoured gauntlets and magical hood, worn by Sven, shows the professionalism of the individual. Kenku have no true allegiances. They blurts secrets. They steals voices. Killing is a last resort, they don't want bad attention. Knowledge is of the most importance. They will bargain information in exchange for their lives in a pinch. Returning to the Colony is the ultimate goal, so staying alive is a purpose. Kenku will stay on the side of the employer while it suits them. If things start to go badly the Kenku will leave. Kenku will make sure there are no survivors if its secret of "no true allegiances" is broken. All employers must think of the Kenku as an ally. Sven helps Durgrim for the prospect of new secrets, Dwarves are an illusive people. It is not usual for Kenku to "race" each other for the latest tit-bit of information. The Kenku with the greatest story wins the roost. Sven's Vocabulary "The North has expanded!" - in Drow "Finally, we've done it." - in Drow "I'm looking forward to going home." - in Drow "Humans are a wild lot." - in Drow "You fool, don't you recognise the Princess when you see her?" - in Drow "Your majesty, nice to finally make your acquaintance." - in Drow "eventually a wise one" - in Drow "back to the keep with us?" - in Drow "Princess, what is this riff-raff you associate with?" - in Drow "My orders are quite specifically to bring you back to the warm." - in Drow "Harsh place for harsh folk" - in Dwarven "Oh, you must stay clear of here." - in Common "A monster tall as the peaks!" - in Common "Ate a hundred villages on its way to Hygard" - in Common "The worst storm" - in Common "It's so damn cold." - in Common "The monster at the peak." - in Common "something's not right about this place." - in Common "we don't talk of it." - in Common "in the frozen north, penguin murder you." - in Common "blizzard's a coming" - in Common "stop gawking at me, bird" - in Common "you better not be listening" - in Common "I don't take kindly to you being here" - in Common "Get out, vermin!" - in Common "If you over heard that I swear I'll kill you!" - in Common "I don't trust you" - in Common "don't step over the line, Kenku" - in Common = Forgery Drow Settlement Official Signature "Time for your BIG break" - Julian's handwriting Category:Character Category:PC